Decisiones Irresponsables
by Furani No Hana
Summary: Como puede afectar a una mujer perder a su amado? un acto que marcará la vida de shampoo, el nacimiento de su primogenito y el abadono de este, años más tarde, regresará par aintentar tomar su lugar.. Shampoo & Mousse, Ranma & Akane Ryoga & Ukyo


**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Al fin llego con otro fic n.n de Ranma ½, esta vez y como siempre de mi pareja, Shampoo y Mousse, ojalá lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión en un lindo review n.n y ya sé.. ¬¬ una mierda de nombre tiene el fic

* * *

**"Decisiones irresponsables"**

**Capitulo uno: la realidad**

Caminaba por las iluminadas calles de Nerima, Japón. El sol le pegaba con fuerza en el rostro, cegándola con mucha frecuencia, con un solo pensamiento: todo lo que había vivido hace dieciséis años atrás, el mayor error de su vida, el único que podía decir lamentaba desde el fondo del alma.

Luego de la boda del amor de su vida con su eterna rival, Akane Tendo, hubieron muchos minutos de debilidad. En uno de esos minutos cometió el mayor error de su vida. Él no era un hombre débil, pero no todos los días aparecía tu amada seduciéndote y a continuación de eso, que pasaran muchas cosas de las que luego ella dice se arrepiente. Por este motivo nunca pudo hacer una vida normal, pensando en cómo estaría todo por allí, no podía dejar de sentir culpabilidad.

Quizás ellos estarían muertos, quizás tendría una mujer, una esposa y él una novia, tenía deseos de ver a ambos, de ver como habían crecido todo ese tiempo sin ella y todo lo que habían logrado avanzar en su ausencia… Caminó con más lentitud, como deleitándose a cada paso, pensando en que tenía nuevamente dieciséis años, pero.. Algo la perturbaba. El recuerdo de ese hijo no deseado siempre le impidió avanzar, pese a que se fue a China con su abuela, su cabeza y consciencia se había quedado con ellos en Nerima, probablemente jamás la perdonarían.

Cuando levantó al vista distraídamente observó que un trió de muchachos rodeaban a una chica.

Instintivamente, se aproximó al lugar de los hechos para brindarle ayuda a la chica, pero antes de eso alguien se le adelantó.

Un montón de cadenas cruzaron la distancia que había desde el tejado de la casa próxima al lote baldío en cosa de segundos, de igual forma, los tres chicos fueron sujetados con fuerza y cayeron al suelo.

Ella estaba segura de quien era el dueño de esas cadenas, después de todo, lo conoció desde que era un niño, pero falló.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron a un muchacho de cabello negro azulado, podría mejor decirse color lavanda al verse a contra luz, parado en el tejado, el dueño de las cadenas era él, no había duda

.- Ranko¿Estás bien?- preguntó llegando al lado de la muchacha muy preocupado y recogiendo sus armas para luego ocultarlas en las mangas de su uniforme

.- Si, no necesitaba de tu ayuda Kôsen..- mintió la chica recuperándose del susto y más aliviada

.- Si te ayudé es por que te amo- dijo él, a lo que recibió una tierna bofetada

.- ¡Kôsen tu no tienes vergüenza o que¿No te apena ni siquiera un poco gritar lo que sientes al mundo?- preguntó la chica completamente roja y observando al ahora repuesto Kôsen

.- No, claro que no¿Por qué ocultar lo que siento por ti, Ranko? Sentiría vergüenza si hiciera algo malo, pero decir que te amo no es algo malo¿O sí?- preguntó cogiendo las manos de la muchacha que se ruborizó un poco más, pero más tranquila también

.- No..- contestó ella con timidez- pero aún así no me gusta que lo digas siempre que..

.- ¿Te protejo?- terminó el chico ocultando sus manos en sus mangas del uniforme del colegio Furinkan. Examinaba a la chica extrañado, hasta que se le ocurrió algo- Adivina; ¿Qué tengo aquí?- preguntó mostrando sus mangas a la chica

.- Mmm no lo sé..- contestó ella dudosa, e inmediatamente aparecieron unas hermosas rozas rojas- Oh, wow¡¡Son bellísimas! Gracias Kôsen…- agradeció con timidez, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, dejándolo en las nubes

.- De nada, Ranko..- dijo él al viento mientras veía como la chica se marchaba

.- Eh, disculpa..- dijo la voz de la mujer que observaba la escena desde lejos acercándose al muchacho, que ahora la miraba extrañado- me podrías decir donde queda el Dojo Tendo, es que hace mucho no vengo por aquí..

.- Claro- dijo él chico esbozando una sonrisa- Eh, Ranko, espera!- llamó a la chica de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color- tienes compañía..

* * *

.- Así que te llamas Kôsen..- dijo la mujer observando al chico que jugaba con un yoyo un poco distraído

.- Sí, Ryu Kôsen..- comentó el muchacho observándola ahora directamente a la mujer- ¿Y usted?

.- Ah, perdón, que mal educada, me presento, soy Shampoo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- vine desde China a ver al señor Saotome…

.- ¿Para qué solicita a mi padre?- preguntó Ranko con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente esa 'descortesía' la heredó de Ranma

.- Se nota que eres hija de Ranma- agregó Shampoo con una cálida sonrisa, a lo que Ranko dejó sus idioteces para comportase como siempre le habían dicho que lo hiciera- no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna mala intención, solo vengo a pedir disculpas..

.- ¿Después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó Kôsen. El pecho de Shampoo se apretó, era cierto, después de tantos años recién se acercaba a ellos a ver como estaban, al notar esto Kôsen se retractó- Eh, bueno yo digo por que quizás antes no había tenido tiempo o algo así, verdad…

.- No, tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, pero no valor..- terminó Shampoo cabizbaja

.- Aquí es..- dijo Ranko sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

Un extraño sentimiento de angustia invadió a la mujer de unos treintidós años. Su cabello era largo y con bastante volumen, de color lavanda y ojos café rojizo. Su mirada estaba perdida en la entrada del Dojo, decía con letras grandes, y aunque no sabía casi nada de japonés, debido a que lo poco que había aprendido lo había olvidado por todos los años que estuvo en China, pudo notar que hacía referencia a Ranma. Ranko le miró un poco extrañada, la hicieron pasar a la extraña a la casa, iban acompañadas en el camino de Kôsen, quien se aseguró de que no regresaran los chicos que molestaban a Ranko y también muy a menudo le hacía cumplidos a la chica, esta solo se ruborizaba y lanzaba cachetadas a diestra y siniestra. De donde había sacado la chica esa personalidad, no se sabía, pero lo que sí, era extraño, siendo que su padre era muy fuerte y su madre nada de tímida (o puede que si un poco, pero aun así no se ruborizaba tanto como Ranko), aparte de mala cocinera, pero ella salió diferente. Cocinaba tan bien como su tía Kasumi, de hecho, ambas se encargaban de preparar la cena en contadas ocasiones, sin embargo, a Ranko le desagrada pelear. Todo lo que tenga que ver con golpes, puños, patadas y técnicas la enloquece, ella no cree necesario pelear para solucionar los problemas, eso es lo que la hace diferente de su hermano mellizo Kanko. La verdad es que él será el siguiente encargado del Dojo Saotome Tendo, practica desde los cuatro años artes marciales, y siempre está peleando con su hermana diciéndole que es una chiquilla débil.

Ya habían ingresado a la antigua casa de los Tendo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones salió corriendo a recibir a su hermana. Se detuvo ante la visita y le examinó durante un largo rato.

.- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó luego de un rato

.- Hermano, ella es la señorita Shampoo, está buscando a papá..

.- Él está entrenando en el Dojo con nuestra madre..- interrumpió el chico- espérenle unos minutos..

.- Ya va Kanko, no te pongas odioso con las visitas..- interrumpió esta vez Kôsen

.- ¡Je! Ya cállate, idiota…

.- Discúlpelo, es muy poco cortés..- dijo Ranko luego de que su hermano se marchara saltando por el patio de la casa

.- No te preocupes, es normal que se comporte así con un desconocido

.- No, no es normal, es anormal, es siempre tan estúpido y descortés con todo el mundo, además de poco sincero¿En verdad es tu mellizo Ranko?- preguntó Kôsen con el ceño fruncido

.- Lamentablemente, sí- afirmó ella guiando a la visita al Dojo- por favor sígame, señorita Shampoo

.- Claro..- contestó la mujer sin ganas

El caminar por ese lugar con tanta tranquilidad le hacía mal a su alma. Se sentía sucia, malvada, como si hubiese matado algo, y sí, eso había ocurrido. Mató la amistad que alguna vez pudo nacer entre Akane, Ranma y todos los demás, mató la esperanza de su amado al jamás volver. Ella estaba segura de que Mousse la estaba esperando en silencio, de que sufría eternamente por ser tan estúpido al creer que al menos por una noche ella pudo amarlo..

* * *

Dieseis años había pasado desde aquel incidente en el que su vida s destruyó por completo. La ilusión de crear una familia con su amada se había desmoronado desde que ella le dejó y se marchó a su país de origen. Después de eso no pudo comenzar de nuevo. Era un excelente padre, un buen partido, puesto que después de que ella se marchó, trabajo día y noche para que a su primogénito no le faltara nada, si era necesario, sacrificaría su felicidad a con tal de obtener la de su hijo.

Lo entrenó desde muy pequeño, mejor dicho le pidió a Ranma que lo admitiera en su escuela de artes marciales a los tres años de nacido, dos años después ingresó Kanko, con el único deseo de ganarle a Kôsen. Luego de unos años, Kôsen abandonó las enseñanzas de Ranma para perfeccionarse en la herencia de su familia, el arte secreto de las armas ocultas. Le costó tiempo adaptarse, pero lo logró, en cierto modo ese entrenamiento era más complejo que solo partir ladrillos y lanzar patadas al enemigo¿Cómo le hacía su padre para llevar tantas cosas con él? Nunca lo supo, es por eso que solo después de cumplidos los quince años, Kôsen se enteró del secreto y así pudo dominarlo con más destreza.

Cuanto había logrado el pequeño Kôsen sin necesidad de tenerla a su lado, sin necesidad de su cariño maternal. El chico siempre se vio muy abierto, alegre y sociable, pero en el fondo siempre a tenido un vació en el corazón, por no tener el afecto de madre que cualquier niño de su edad hubiese deseado tener.

Mousse ya no era el chiquillo de hace unos años, estaba aún más alto, sus ojos se tornaron un verde oscuro, sin embargo aún tenían rastros del color que tuvieron en su juventud. Esa bella mujer, esa chica que dejó un rastro, una marca muy profunda en su corazón, el resultado fue Kôsen, para él la mejor cosa que ocurrió en su vida, pero para ella, fue la maldición misma.

_.- "Yo no quiero este hijo, Mousse, perdóname, pero tendré que acabar con esto.."_

Esas palabras le destrozaron el alma a Mousse. Jamás imaginó que su adorada Shampoo pudiese ser capaz de atentar contra la vida de otra persona.. ¡Sobre todo cuando esa persona era su hijo! Le llevó un tiempo reponerse de la noticia. Shampoo había vuelto a China, había dejado a su hijo al cuidado de Mousse, a quien el chico llamó Ryu Kôsen (n/a: según averigüé en internet, esto significa "Rayo de Luz", Ryu como me dijeron, Dragón, es decir sería algo como "Dragón, rayo de luz" XD) Todos vieron el nombre del chico de una manera simbólica, al momento de su nacimiento y luego de que Shampoo se marchara, todos se unieron de una manera increíble, pero había algo que le impedía a Mousse comenzar a amar.. era el recuerdo de Shampoo que se representaba a través de Kôsen, que le acompañaría el resto de su vida…

* * *

El Dojo se veía hermoso, estaba bien presentado y se escuchaba gente practicando, seguramente Ranma estaría dando alguna de sus clases. Desde que se casó con Akane que está de instructor en el Dojo Tendo impartiendo clases, con muchos alumnos.

Una vez llegaron, algo llamó la atención de Ranma. La mujer de cabello lavanda.. la que tantos años atrás enloqueció a su amigo Mousse, ahora uno de sus mejores amigos. Se quedó perplejo. Jamás creyó que esa 'madre' regresara y quizás con qué fin. Ranma se acercó a la mujer una vez dio por terminada la clase y los alumnos se retiraron rápidamente ante la orden de su maestro.

.- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- preguntó Ranma dirigiéndose a la recién llegada Shampoo, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

.- Yo.. Yo solo quería..

.- Déjennos solos- interrumpió Ranma dirigiéndose a los espectadores, Ranko y Kôsen, quienes se retiraron con agilidad- Ahora sí, continúa

.- Yo.. Yo solo quería saber como estaban las cosas por aquí, y sobre todo Ranma, pedirte perdón.. A ti y a Akane

.- ¿Después de tanto tiempo vienes a pedir perdón¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho mujer desnaturalizada?- preguntó él con impotencia en sus ojos

.- Ranma yo..

.- Márchate, Shampoo, ya no se te necesita aquí…- dijo Ranma más calmado, sintiendo lástima de la chica que comenzaba a sollozar casi en silencio

.- ¡Ranma no seas tan injusto conmigo, yo era solo una chica!- se defendió la amazona- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es cargar con un hijo no deseado¡Tú no sabes lo que me causó tu casamiento con Akane¡Por ese motivo yo..!

.- ¿Por ese motivo tu jugaste con Mousse¿Por ese motivo abandonaste a tu hijo y al único hombre que te amaba?- gritó Ranma a la mujer, que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, hasta que apareció Ranko, dirigiéndose a su padre con la mirada perdida. Casi sin poder creerlo, la voz no le salía, pero se armó de valor, por su amigo, por su mejor amigo

.- Padre.. de que habla esta mujer..- preguntó casi sin querer saber la respuesta

.- Ranko..- dijo Ranma con la voz casi inaudible

.- Ella es.. ¿Ella es la madre de Kôsen?- preguntó al chica. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor que le causaba que su mejor amigo no fuese más que un azar del destino le partía el alma, quiso continuar- Padre por favor respóndeme.. ¡Necesito saber padre, por favor dime!- dijo la chica acercándose a su padre y zarandeándolo con suavidad. Al parecer las lagrimas se llevaban sus fuerzas, por que mientras más lagrimas corrían, menos fuerza tenían sus brazos- ¡Padre por favor¡¡DIME!

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ranko- contestó Ranma desviando su mirada al suelo- es problema de Shampoo y…

.- Sí..- contestó al mujer cabizbaja- Ranko, yo soy la madre de Kôsen..

.- No..- todos se quedaron en silencio, ahí, ahí estaba Kôsen, sus ojos desorbitados, su mirada se perdía entre los ojos café rojizo de su madre. Retrocedió un paso, no podía contener esas emociones, esos sentimientos encontrados.

_.- Papá ¿qué le pasó a mi mamá?- preguntó el pequeño Kôsen _

_.- Tú madre.. "Te abandonó, hijo, nos dejó a ambos, por que nunca nos amo, por que su amor jamás nos corresponderá, no tienes madre y yo no tengo esposa, Kôsen, pero es una triste verdad de la que jamás te enterarás" tu madre murió, Kôsen…_

El llanto del niño le perforaba el alma, era tan triste mentirle, sin embargo, era mucho mejor crear una falsa ilusión de madre ejemplar, en vez de destruirle el corazón diciéndole que era un hijo no deseado, una pequeña mentira que le aliviaría un poco el dolor a Kôsen..

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! bueno, ojalás les haya gustado, me dicen que tal y me explican sus dudas >.o sin más, me aios! y cuidense mucho!


End file.
